the_chaos_insurgencyfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Bios
Here you write your RP (Role play) character's biography (description). It is very simple, and helps the new guys learn the RP's going on before they join in. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Dr. Adam Creed Username: Lord Dalek Bio: Born in 1987, he is a young researcher, but is very smart, and rises up ranks very quickly. He had been with the Chaos Insurgency for 3 years and, as stated earlier, rose up the ranks very quickly, and was an obvious choice when the last Level 5 died. He has a somewhat strained friendship with Dr. Surge, because he, as an O5 at the SCP foundation, almost killed her. He hates secrets, and has been known to kill people who keep seemingly important information hidden from him. He loves Doctor Surge, and tries not to show it in front of other high-level personnel. Favoured weapon: 9mm pistol ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Dr. Surge (first name unknown) Username: Cursor-the-selfish Bio: Records of Doctor Surge before she became a test subject cannot be traced or discovered. SCP agents found her weak and disorientated in the Black Forest of Germany, after a fight to get her back to site 19 she was subjected to 4 SCPs: 173, 092, 999 and 682. Surge, somehow managed to survive each encounter (excluding the obvious way to survive 999) using a deal with 682 to earn her freedom (after getting bitten). Then she ran to the CI eventually expressing her skills and becoming a Level 4. Surge as of now focuses on work each hour of the day and appears to get no sleep (which means she often gets caught napping) Favoured weapon: Shotgun, but particularly her own fists. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Dr. John Mcleine Username: Wherearethenoobs Bio: '''Newly hired employee in the Chaos Insurgency, he was fired at a cafe due to his method of cooking, he preferred science and discovering anomalies, until he heard about the Chaos Insurgency, and was employed by them. '''P.S. He mentioned an 'anomaly'. Favoured weapon: Steyr AUG ---- Name: Doctor Donnatello ShockQuake. (Often Shorted to Doc or Donne) Username: ch3stor Bio: '''Dr. Donnatello is a person who is very enthusiastic about robotics, as it was his first job. For some undetermined reason, he is seen wearing his lab coat 24/7, and has been shown to rarely take it off. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Name: Commander James REDACTED Username: MTF Unit -2481 Height: '''One metre, sixty centimetres (1.60m) '''Bio: Born in 1993, the senior commander of the Mobile Task Force group PI-6, James has an important role in keeping their base running. He oversees everything that's going on in the sectors of the PI-6 that are under his clearance. James is quite skilled in hand to hand combat, though he is also an excellent shot with a rifle. He also has a major weakness, which is that he can be controlled by anyone who utters his trigger word, and forced to do anything they so desire. He is also married to SCP-371-X, 'AKA' Sawgirl, and is a loyal and loving husband. Favoured Weapon: M9 Combat Blade ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: '''Doctor Ardo Rikks '''Username: '''Ninja2634 '''Bio: '''Born in 1974, Dr Rikks is a highly skilled hacker and computer expert. He gained entry to the Chaos Insurgency by accidentally hacking into their computers. Procedure at the time dictated they should have killed him, but upon witnessing his talents he was invited into the CI ranks. He has a very short temper, and is very focused on his work. He may have anger management issues, but that has never been officially diagnosed. He is never seen with a smile on his face. '''Favoured Weapon: '''SPAS-12 Shotgun ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Age: ███ Name: Emmit Smith Assignment: Acquisitions of potential Anomalous Object Information Letter from Dr. ███: Why the hell is this guy working here again? He has messed up, choked, omitted important details, ruined, and neglected safety procedures on so many occasions, he will, not may, but WILL cause serious problems in the future. Damnit, he can't even order coffee here without violating several safety procedures. And all you do is give him some janitor work to punish him for it? I strongly advise his termination, if not for security of the Insurgency, then to remove him from the gene pool! Note: Dr. ███ died two days later from Agent Smith's failure to mark wet floors appropriately. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Agent Bates Graves Username: D-7650 Bio: After fleeing the Foundation during a Chaos Insurgency raid, D-7650 (Bates Graves) was picked up and recruited to the Chaos Insurgency. He was moved to the D-Class position after entering an unauthorized sector during a quarantine lock-down to help D-████ escape unscathed. Interview after the incident revealed he had become friends with D-████ approximately 2 weeks before during a test involving SCP- ███ Aside from a very slight case of paranoia and a tendency to avoid interaction with new staff out of fear, Dr.Graves is very cooperative with most staff, engaging conversation with a select few frequently. Favored Weapon: M16 assault rife. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: '''Andrew Macmillan (Mac for short) '''Username: '''Natural Desire '''Bio: '''Being of Irish descent Mac sprouts a heavy Irish accent. Always managing to seem chilled and laid back even in the most dire of situations. Hired into the C.I facility in a more normal way than others he is a fairly new and low ranked member of the C.I team. '''Favoured Weapon: '''G36C Assualt Rifle ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Name: '''Agent Seadrus Blackout '''Username: '''Seadrus '''Bio: Not much is know about Agent Blackout. He is a Class-D that escaped from the SCP facility and went under numerous test with the following SCP's: 173, 106, 914, 001, 008, 049. He has survived all of them by an inate ability of his: The power to befreind anomolous objects. Favoured Weapons: '''Dual G36's, M17 sniper rifle ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Dr Shadow ██████ '''Username: '''Dr0Shadow '''Bio: Dr Shadow ██████ is one of our top scientist, with expereints with many anomalous objects. Not much is know about Dr Shadow's past. The information we have on him states that: #He was a former scientist for the SCP Foundation, and knows about ALL OF THE SCP'S SECRETS( he won't tell us anything) #He was part of the Fondation's MTF Kappa-42 (A.K.A: The lucky 7) Favoured Weapons: '.39 Magnum ---- '''Name: '''Battle Captain "Recker" '''Username: '''Agent Recker '''Bio: B'orn in 1999. Captain Recker is a captain to the black ops group belonging to the insurgency called REDACTED incharge of terminating evidence of the foundation in case of an containment breach both SCPs and personal. Recker compared to the Chaos Insurgency's prominent SCP and personal: Sawgirl and Commander James , Recker is much more sadistic willing to do anything for the insurgency that includes: Murdering civilians,executing families unreluctantly and willing to kill kids. His favorite quote is: "Dead men tell no tales". '''Favoured Weapons: '''Dual M1911's,Honey Badger and Dual M4A1 Carbines ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Doctor ██████ Code Username: Doctor Code Bio: Once a Class-D which bonded with SCP-████, Eventually got captured by the Chaos Insurgency, And brainwashed from anything she had done within the SCP Foundation or the GOC, She is a highly valuable agent to the Chaos Insurgency, Still assuming her Foundation name. Her previous designation in the Foundation was O5-3 Site Director. She has captured three (3) SCPs from the Foundation, And is still working for the Chaos Insurgency. Her favorite quote is "Something that is indestructable can be manipulated into a mass-destruction weapon." Favoured Weapons: Lots of explosions, .44 Revolver, and a Barret 50 cal. Sniper ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Name: Dr. Caduceus - As per Procedure PostAleph-11-Tango-Router, information pertaining to this operator has been redacted and transferred to "//ci-data.wikidot.com the new CI database. logicoutofillogicwearechaos '-----' Name: "Section" Username: '''Section-Actual '''Personal Bio: His real name is unknown,those who knew his name are dead. To his country he's just another missing soldier,another acceptable loss,another ghost. The only thing that is known about him is that he was a navy SEAL,part of DEVGRU's black squadron in charge of reconnaissance and surveillance. He is known as the comic-relief of the Chaos Insurgency but, is the smart-ass of the organization too. Most of the time he is a funny and optimistic young man but, possess a serious and depressed side. He finds depressing poems amusing especially ones written by his friend, Roxanne. Favored Weapons: '''his fists,Tomahawk,SRR-61 '''Name: "Brains" Username: SgtMoreton ' ' Personnel Bio: '''He was born on April 2nd 1989, his real name is William however he prefers it if people do not call him by his name because ████████████████. He is the smart one behind The Chaos Insurgency as he is the person who makes the plans. He was the guy behind the Containment Breach at one of the SCP facillities. William became one working at The Chaos Insurgency after Dr.████████ claimed to the leader of The Chaos Insurgency that he was behind an event at ████████████ in which 3 people were killed including ████████, this happend in ████. Furthermore everytime somebody tries to bring this up in a conversation with him have to bring it up in a way he wont recognize, if you speak to him about it than he will start freaking out than he will have to be taken to medical. He may seem like the kind of person that keeps to himself most the time which is true however he does like to get down and dirty in a raid at an SCP facillity, he's always prepared for one. He's Swift, Unpredictable and Smart, he's the SCP's worst nightmare. '''Favoured Weapons: M1911 Pistol, Combat Knife Category:Help Category:Community ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: ████████ "990" Henderson Username: The Dream Man Personal Bio: Born on August 7, 1901, Henderson is one of the oldest Chaos Insurgency operatives, joining the Insurgency back in the Foundation Civil War, in which the Triads (The Chaos Insurgencies name during the mid 1920's) and the Loyalists of the Foundation fought. After the appalling defeat of Triad forces, Henderson assisted in the scattering of the remaining Triad forces using "The Human Serum" on millions of auks to simulate a riot in Europe and North America, thus distracting the worlds (and the Foundations) governments. ████████ █████████████ ███ ████████████████ ██████ ████ ██████ ██████████ ███ ██████████ ███████ █████████. In 1960, Henderson was supposedly executed by CI Internal Ops Team-09 in an attempt to conceal information regarding Chaos Insurgency activity in World War 2. Since then, Henderson has called Base-6 his hiding place, his home, and is using two Vertigo-class items to visit sleeping or unconscious Foundation personnel in their dreams, distracting them with so-called "warnings", or his way of using the Foundations vast resources to dispose any person(s) that have rebelled and/or have confidential items/info that should not be in their possession. Unfortunately, due to experiment ca99049, Henderson has been permenently stuck at the age of 41 Henderson is widely renowned with helping plan the SCP Containment Breach of Site-17 with the Insurgencies best strategist, who is nicknamed "Brains". The operation was successful, with Several Foundation D-class and SCP's 517-ARC (which, evidentally, was not supposed to be at Site-17) and 1025 captured. Coincidentally, Henderson has also been given an SCP designation. Forget about what "Brains" said, it's not entirely true. 990 is clever, persuasive, intelligent, and has nothing to lose. He is, indeed, the Foundations WORST nightmare. Prefered Weapons: Has had extreme condition training in bladed quarterstaffs, but prefer's to use Tangential Physics to manipulate enemies and suspicious personnel.